Princess Peach (Canon)/Metal875
Peach= |-|2-D Peach= |-|Sports Peach= |-|Strikers Peach= |-|Peach w/ Boomshot= |-|Wedding Peach= |-|Paper Peach= |-|DiC Peach= 'Summary' Princess Peach, originally Princess Toadstool, is the main damsel in distress in the Super Mario Bros. series. She is often kidnapped by the main villain, Bowser, and then saved in direct succession by the protagonist, Mario, and oftentimes his sidekick and brother, Luigi. Like the other Star Children, Princess Peach was born to a stork, and carried alongside many other storks to her respected home. She is accompanied by Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario and Donkey Kong, five other Star Children, who were then thrown off course by Kamek, who was trying to kidnap the babies so that Bowser, the seventh Star Child, could utilize the power of all seven of them to conquer the universe. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-C | 3-B | High 4-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-B. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At most 2-C | Low 2-C in Super Mario RPG. At least 2-B in Dream Team. 2-C in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A. 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A w/ the Pure Hearts Name: Princess Peach Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Female Age: 24 years Classification: Human, Princess, Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Dimensional Storage, Telekinesis, Resurrection (Resuscitation via Come Back), Magic Negation via Mute, Energy Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Peeled back a manga panel), Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Peach has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after Bowser created his own universe), Love Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control (Briefly broke free from the Shadow Queen's grasp), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Peach is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Peach would also resist), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat The Dark One. The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy and all others would be stopped by the Green One joining The Dark One, cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny. Everything they wrote became truth; it was fate itself bringing about the actions. But at the end, breaking the Light Prognosticus, Luigi joined Dimentio--The Dark One--and began down the path that the Dark Prognosticus created. The Heroes of Light, however, break the Dark Prognosticus and win anyways. Tippi describes this entire phenomena as "fate," rather cementing the fact that the two Prognosticuses played with fate itself. And in the end, the Heroes of Light and The Dark One all broke both Prognosticuses, giving them a resistance to fate manipulation), 4th Wall Awareness (Displayed both in-games and in Super Mario-Kun), Soul Mutilation (Has greatly damaged Boos and other ghosts), Dimensional Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past), Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation, Immortality (Type 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Peach would live, which would mean she'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain her. Furthermore, she's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Peach seems entirely deathless), Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals. The Pure Hearts should scale to what the Chaos Heart can do; not only that, but the Pure Hearts actually did undo The Void's destruction at the end of the game, which would include its destruction of concepts), and Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Healing w/ Mushroom, Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Mega Star and White Tanooki, Size Manipulation w/ Mega Mushroom and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mega Mushroom and Mega Star, Increased strength w/ Mega Mushroom, and Mega Star, etc. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Even though she's one of the weakest in the series, she should still compare to other Star Children, including Mario) | Multi-Galaxy level (Darth Koopa revealed that, within a week, he'd conquer and remake the universe into the Koopaverse. Mario had done battle with and defeated Darth Koopa twice, and Peach shouldn't be too far behind him, Luigi or Toad) | Large Star level (Creates a realm with a star in it and a wide expanse of space around her. Comparable to other captains, like Mario and Diddy Kong, who accomplish the same feat) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Fought Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where he stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. With this info, Dream Depot ranges from at least 5-D to infinite-dimensional). Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At most Multi-Universe level (Defeated Wart. Wart put a curse over Subcon and its inhabitants, apparently altering the universe in some way. To add onto this, Wart is FAR above the likes of Mouser, who can destroy dreams on his own. And Peach scales to this) | Universe level+ in Super Mario RPG (Took on and bested Culex in combat). At least Multiverse level in Dream Team (Shattered the Dream Stone with her energy and Starlow's. They caused it to go unstable and shatter via tension, which is less impressive than outright destroying it, but is still highly impressive. She may be weaker than Mario, Luigi and Dreamy Bowser by a wide margin, but the Dream Stone is composed of 7,670,250,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes, meaning even the slightest tension on it is still a 2-B feat). Multi-Universe level in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Low Hyperverse level (Defeated Dimentio, who surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. With that said, we can confidently say the multiverse is 11-D; so why are they 12-D, then? The Overthere is a higher plane of existence, above all worlds, and The Void was going to also erase The Overthere), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level (Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too). Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Killed Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slower than, but still comparable to characters like Mario) | Superhuman (This is the highest speed she's displayed) w/ Massively FTL+ reactions (Comparable to Mario, who despite zooming through an asteroid field and across the universe at a crash-landing speed, could still catch sight of Mouser, meaning he could see and react at such speeds) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While she was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Peach moving at all is still around this level of speed) w/ Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. Also reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | Immeasurable (Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Peach must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes. Not only does Luigi fight Bowser in this game, but during the story, he's actively chasing Bowser through Dream Depot, so Peach accomplished a toned down version of this feat. Even so, he still scales to the full thing for being a touch faster than Bowser) | Massively Hypersonic (Slower, but still comparable to Mario, whose jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Slower, but still comparable to the Mario Bros., who can take action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon) | Immeasurable w/ or w/o the Pure Hearts (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods, as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not even under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far," and it's actively capable of existing all throughout time and space; and since it erases stuff above time in all aspects, it should naturally be into these areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of times, and should scale off of it), possibly Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Much weaker than the others in the franchise) | Class G (With this source, we know that coins in SMB3 are, if Mario is 5'9½, around 4.5 tons. Mario is actually 5'11, so this is low-end regardless. But multiplying that by the 1,000,000 coins Toad carried, and Toad carried 4,082,331,330 kilograms, which qualifies as Class G. Peach is comparable to Toad in all strength aspects, so she scales) | Unknown | Unknown | Class M+ | Unknown | Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multi-Galactic | Large Star Class | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal. Higher w/ the Star Rod (Mario Party) | At most Multi-Universal | Universal+ in Super Mario RPG. At least Multiversal in Dream Team. Multi-Universal in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal. Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal w/ the Pure Hearts Durability: Multi-Universe level | Multi-Galaxy level (Survived hits from Darth Koopa, and whilst in his own ship, could still sustain himself when hit a few times by Darth Koopa's ship) | Large Star level | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Tanked hits from Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5) | At most Multi-Universe level (Survived hits from Wart) | Universe level+ (Traded blows with Culex). Multi-Universe level in Dream Team (Can be harmed by RPG Bowser). Multi-Universe level in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Tanked hits from Mega Dragon Bowser) | Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void). Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless blows from Super Dimentio) Stamina: High | Moderate | Infinite | Extremely high | High | Extremely high | Extremely high w/o the Pure Hearts. Infinite w/ the Pure Hearts Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ Power-ups, Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal w/ the Pure Hearts (The Pure Hearts are capable of manipulating the entire Marioverse and undoing the destruction brought about by the Chaos Heart) Standard Equipment: A dozen Power-ups, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Ice Skate, Warp Whistle, Bombs, Star Rod (Mario Party), Star Driver, Magic Wand, Laser Blaster, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Earlier Times, Pure Hearts, tons of sports equipment, Perry the Parasol and Boomshot Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Runs an enormous kingdom by herself with little assistance. If it weren't for Bowser, this kingdom's democracy would be intact at all times, which takes immense amounts of intelligence. She has been noted to be a rival of sorts to Bowser via intelligence, and is admired in intelligence by Toad. However, she is constantly contradicted in this field and is consistently rather dimwitted by comparison; hence the reason she's not scaled directly to Mario, Luigi or Bowser) Weaknesses: Power-ups are lost after sustaining a deadly blow. Can also act out in "dumb" ways. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Peach has multiple abilities linked to her magic. **'Therapy:' Peach heals herself or an ally, also removing negative status effects from them. **'Come Back:' Peach resurrects a fallen ally. **'Mute:' Negates any magic her foe can use. **'Sleepy Time:' Peach summons a horde of sheep, which force her foe to sleep. **'Psychic Bomb:' Peach summons a rain of bombs. *'Peach Bomber:' Peach launches her rear-end forward, which induces an explosion upon contact, blasting the foe away. *'Megastrike:' Peach utilizes tremendous re-entry force and magic to send a metal soccerball through the air with re-entry force of its own and splitting into six. *'Ground Pound:' A butt slam. *'Energy Attacks:' Peach can manipulate and bend her energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Peach forms a sphere of energy above her head, and throws it at her foe, which then homes in on the foe. The sphere can sometimes split into multiple, which all then home in on the foe. **'Weapon:' Peach forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which she can use to smack foes with. *'Royal Gaze:' The second Peach lays eyes on someone, her reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Peach herself to move at much greater speeds, allowing her to effortlessly land attacks she normally couldn't. *'Protection:' Should Peach take a hit, and should Peach have allies, her magic commences and splits the force of the attack between her and all her allies, that way she doesn't have to bear the blunt force alone. *'Boomshots:' Peach has many Boomshots she carries around. They do their job best in close quarters. **'Blue Flame:' A weak and basic Boomshot. **'Big Top:' A weak Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn, lighting the foe aflame. **'Crown Jewel:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze, freezing the foe solid. **'Barracuda:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Block Blaster:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% damage increase against smaller enemies. **'Royal Rabbid:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 30% damage increase against knights. **'Razzle Dazzle:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Lavanator:' A decently powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Kanagawa Powa:' A moderately powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Nasty Yella Fella:' A moderately powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Bullion Bill:' A moderately powered Boomshot with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% damage increase against tougher foes. **'Smackerel:' A greatly powered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% damage increase against rabbits. **'Heavy Antil-Lily:' A greatly powered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 30% damage increase against rabbits. **'Battlin' Bill:' A massively overpowered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Zebra Muscle:' A massively overpowered Boomshot with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn. *'Grenaducks:' Peach has many Grenaduckss she carries around. All Grenaducks explode like a literal grenade. **'The Duckess:' A weak and basic Grenaduck. **'Bwahmmo!:' A weak Grenaduck with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Silent But Deadly:' A weak Grenaduck with a 40% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Golden Goose:' A weak Grenaduck with a 40% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 15% damage increase towards tougher foes. **'Brünnehilde:' A weak Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 30% damage increase towards high jumpers. **'Kamek Panic:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Firequacker:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Burn. **'The King:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 50% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 30% damage increase against ghosts. **'Gobblegoose:' A decently powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn as well as a 20% damage increase against ghosts. **'Von Quackington:' A moderately powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze. **'Cock-A-Doodle-Kaboom:' A moderately powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Burn. **'Scubam!:' A moderately powered Grenaduck with a 60% chance of inflicting Freeze as well as a 10% damage increase against tougher foes. *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Peach carries with her into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Peach's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Peach's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Peach's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Time Rewind:' Peach carries one weapon in large amounts into battle, allowing her to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Earlier Times:' Once Peach is downed or even killed, an Earlier Time will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Peach and her foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Peach retains the memories of her defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing her to effectively save scum her way to victory--learning everything her foe will do beforehand. She can carry up to 99 of these. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Peach's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. *'Sports Equipment:' Peach has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Peach can use Heart Swing to infatuate, but that's about it. Peach has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon. Peach has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon, as well. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon. **'Tennis Racket:' Peach's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Peach has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon, too. *'Candy:' Peach can eat a variety of different Candies, granting her a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Peach's speed and/or her opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Peach's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Peach's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Peach halves her opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Peach's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Peach's legs into springs, allowing her to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Peach into a vampire, allowing her flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Peach's body in electricity, granting her EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking her foes with lightning, or even trapping her foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Peach's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Peach into a ball, allowing her to bowl over her foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Peach into a tornado, allowing her to toss foes around violently by getting close to her foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Peach into an 8-bit version of herself, allowing her to bash blocks as she moves, normally giving her coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Peach into three, allowing her to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Peach similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Peach into a large stone head of herself, and allowing her to crush all foes she comes across. Peach is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Peach's body in flames, doubling her speed and attack potency until she lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving her durability. If either Peach or her foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Peach into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Peach into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. *'Power-ups:' Peach carries a few Power-ups along with her on her adventures. Some merely heal her, while some grant her alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Peach's health. **'Fire Flower:' Grants Peach highly potent pyrokinesis. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Peach a tanuki suit, granting her unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Bell:' Gives Peach a cat suit, doubling her speed and stamina, as well as giving her razor-sharp claws. She can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Peach. She carries five of them. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Peach clones that mimic and protect Paper Peach. **'Mega Star:' Transforms Paper Peach into an enormous pixel Peach with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Peach into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. **'1-Up Mushroom:' Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead, or grant Peach an extra life, allowing her to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring her body. Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Sports Games | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario games | In the RPGs | Super Paper Mario NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Metal875